


Why Do You Care?

by DeanNamjoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanNamjoon/pseuds/DeanNamjoon
Summary: Cas is about to risk his life yet again and this time they might not be able to get him back unless Dean changes his mind.





	Why Do You Care?

Walking down the staircase Dean is surprisee to see Cas waiting for him in the war room. "Dean, please sit." Cas states motioning for him to sit in front of him. Dean takes a seat questionably as to why Cas would be putting him in this situation. "As you have come to realize that our current situation with another apocalypse looming over our heads is not ide-" Dean cuts him off stating "Yes, so what. It's not like this is anything new." Cas stands and paces back in forth infront of Dean until he stops and puts his hands on the table staring intently into Dean's eyes uttering "I can stop it. I have looked at every other possible alternative and they all end up with just me perishing or all of us and I have concluded that by me sacrificing myself and killing the nest of mutated vampires is the best and only option at this poi-" "No." Dean deadpans. "What?" Cas inquires with his head tilt. "You heard me. I said no. Not now and not ever will you risk your life again. I lost you once and I am not doing it again." "Why? You have not seemed to care much then so why start now? Why should I listen to you after all those times I was there to save your ass after I told you not to do the thing. Just imagine what would have happened if I wasn't there Dean. You didn't only put yourself in danger but Sam's. You don't think!" Cas growls while slamming his hands on the table. "Not like you have done the same thing! So don't go being so hypocritical. At least I have more of a chance of coming back if haven't checked." Dean retorts. "Why do you care! I am saving billions and both you and Sam! I didn't even have to tell you my plan but I did because I couldn't risk you sacrificing yourself when I was about to do the same thing!" Cas barked. "That little scheme of yours is stupid!" Dean seethed. "At least you and Sam can move on!" Cas screams as he inches closer. "You know we can't leave. No one ever can! Dammit Cas! Just stop being stubborn and quit this and listen to me!"      Dean snarled as he towered Cas. "You have never put up this much resistance in the past so why start now?" Cas says exasperated. "Cause." Dean whispers. "Cause why Dean? Tell me, please. I dont want to fight as much as you do." Cas whispers. Now both inches apart from each other. "I love you." Dean mumbled. "I couldn't stop it I tried. I really tried. With each girl I brought and fucked but I was convincing myself more that Dean Winchester is straight. That-" "Technically I am not male or female as-" "Ok Cas I get it." Dean interjects as he turns away but is stopped by doing so as Cas pulls his arm and turning him around to crash his lips against his. Dean is startled at first but he quickly collects himself and kisses back with ferocity as he cups Cas' face in his hands. They both pull back breathing labored. "I love you too." Cas breathed. Embracing Cas, Dean whispers "Promise me you won't do it. I'll find another way out. I just can't lose you too." "I promise." Cas murmured pulling way and pressing a loving kiss upon Dean's forehead. "So what are we?" "Boyfriend and Boyfriend if you want or boyfriend and girlfriend if you would like. I could call you Cassie too." Dean chuckled at his boyfriend's confused stare. "But I am not a wo-" "It's just a joke but we are boyfriend's." Dean chimed. Dean then attacks Cas with a hungry and more desperate kiss. Both moaning messes Cas hoist Dean upon the table without breaking the kiss. As Dean starts to fumble with the hem of Cas' shirt Sam burst into the bunker. "So get thi-" Sam halts, "come on! Not the table!" He groans. With a snap of Cas' fingers him and Dean were both in Dean's bedroom. "So where were we?" Cas grins as he pushes Dean on the bed straddling him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fic and I would appreciate any feedback. Please leave kudos and comments if you loved it.


End file.
